wild blue yonder
by peppersnot
Summary: they grow up as orphans and find family in each other /sasusaku/


.

.

oo1.

.

.

She comes on a rainy day.

Everyone looks up from their bowls of bland porridge as she is ushered inside by Orochimaru sama, who pays fake condolences to her as she sobs uncontrollably. She has pink hair and green eyes that glisten with tears under the dim lighting.

Sasuke is the first to look away. It isn't polite to stare at people.

It is even more impolite to stare at sad people, and even more to stare at new people.

That's the first rule of living in the Sound Orphanage. No staring.

He quickly finishes his porridge, no longer affected by how tasteless it is, and washes his dishes. That is the second rule. Clean up after your messes.

He places them on the drying rack and starts to make his way up the stairs when his name is called. Orochimaru san stands at the base of the staircase, with his arm around the girl's shoulders. She is tiny, Sasuke notices. She only reaches Orochimaru sama's thigh, whereas he reaches his waist.

"Take her upstairs, Sasuke kun, and show her the empty bedrooms." Is the order and Sasuke complies. That is the third rule. Do what you are told to.

He takes her hand in his, picks up her things in his other, and leads the way up the stairs. He doesn't say a word. No one does. That was the final rule. No questions asked.

.

.

oo2.

.

.

She is short tempered and violent. He would never have been able to guess, with the pink hair and the cutesy attitude. But she is horribly fond of physical abuse, and soon becomes the person no one would want mess with.

Even Orochimaru sama, who can be so dangerous at times, is cautious around her, and she is only still eight. Sasuke is impressed, but he doesn't say anything.

She has mood swings. Mood swings that only Sasuke can handle. She breaks things, and gets sent up to her room to think about her actions, and she refuses to come out, even when she is called. It is Sasuke who would sigh and walk upstairs, Sasuke who would calm her down and say yes, it wasn't her fault at all, and that he totally agreed with her (which honestly, he did, this place was a shithole), and that she should come and eat now.

She smiles at him and tell him he was very mature for a ten year old, and then they walk downstairs, hand in hand, because Sakura likes it that way.

.

.

oo3

.

.

Naruto loves teasing them.

"Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree!" he sings one day, when they walk down in the usual manner.

He suffers a broken nose and several empty patches on his head, where his blond hair has been violently pulled out.

He takes it well though, and the incident doesn't change the way he wiggles his eyebrows at Sasuke, making obvious suggestions with his eyes.

.

.

oo4.

.

.

He opens his bedroom door one night to a Sakura with bright, excited eyes.

"Look what I found!" She exclaims, holding up a book. The cover has a picture of a man and a woman, in a romantic pose, holding hands as they stood on the beach, looking into each other's eyes.

"Isn't that Tsunade san's?" He asks groggily, his voice still heavy from sleep. Tsunade san is Orochimaru sama's girlfriend, and she is just as horrible as Orochimaru sama. If anything, she's worse than him, with her too-big boobs and her violence and strength, which even beats Sakura's.

Needless to say, Sakura isn't too fond of her, though she once admitted to being fascinated.

"One day, I want boobs that big." She'd said bluntly and Sasuke had choked on his own spit.

"Yeah, I stole it from her shelf!" She giggles, as she makes her way, uninvited into his room. Sasuke frowns.

"Can't we talk in the morning?"

"No, because we're not allowed to read these remember? Only the kids above sixteen are, and we don't want to wait five years!"

"Three."

"Three for you, five for me, whatever." She sits on the bed, and pats the empty seat next to her. "Let's read this together."

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to realize that there is a reason only the sixteen above kids are allowed to read this. He feels heat rising up the back of his neck as Sakura's eyes widen and she takes in facts that he has learnt a long time ago.

"Wait, how is this possible – "

"Don't say it, Sakura." He mumbles, looking away. He doesn't want to explain this. He doesn't know how to anyway. "Go to sleep."

So she does. In his bed.

And he deals with the downstairs sofa until dawn, when he slowly, carefully carries her to her own room, and lays her on the bed, so that no one has any questions when they wake up.

.

.

oo5.

.

.

"She's my best friend." He tells Naruto on countless occasions, when the blond's constant teasing is starting to get on his nerves.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure she is." Naruto replies, his blue eyes twinkling.

"She is."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't mind her being more, would you?"

And Sasuke is speechless, because really, he is fifteen, and he can't deny the testosterone running through his blood anymore.

.

.

oo6.

.

.

He first realizes something was wrong when Sakura stops coming to his room in the middle of the night.

His suspicions are confirmed when he comes downstairs one morning, to a Sakura with tear stained cheeks and bags under her eyes.

He doesn't speak and neither does she. He only holds her close and she only sobs, till he thinks his heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

.

.

oo7.

.

.

"He touches me." She whispers, so low, he isn't sure if she has spoken at all. "He touches me, and I can't do anything about it."

"Who?"

She doesn't reply, but her eyes dart to where Orochimaru – there was no 'sama' anymore – is sitting, sipping his tea, watching the morning news.

Sasuke feels his blood boil.

.

.

oo8.

.

.

"I'm running away." She tells him and he shakes his head.

"No, you're not."

"I am. I'm sorry."

"You're not running _away_, because if you're going, I'm coming with you."

Sakura looks horrified. "You can't throw away your future because of me!"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I won't be."

"You - "

"_You're _my future." He says, and Sakura turns red. It's fascinating to watch. There are no more words exchanged, but she leans forward and so does he, and their lips brush against the others, barely touching, and then there is thunder, and the moment is gone.

.

.

oo9.

.

.

She doesn't run away. She says she has him, and he says he has her, so maybe it's enough. Maybe it's enough for her to take her mind of what she dreads at night.

.

.

o1o.

.

.

Their first real kiss isn't weeks after that incident, and it is when they are alone at the orphanage. The others are out because there is a carnival, and they have to stay home, because someone always has to stay home.

They sit in Orochimaru's huge bed, and roll around, messing the sheets until Sakura mentions that this is the same bed he and Tsunade have sex in. The make the bed with a lot of disgust then, and go upstairs to the balcony, because the weather is dull, and it is dark inside.

He kisses her then, pulling her close to him, tilting her head up and slowly pressing his lips to hers.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back, but in the back of her mind, she knows they are playing with fire.

.

.

o11.

.

.

"Did you have fun at home _alone with Sakura chan_, Sasuke teme?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smirks and says yes, he did.

Naruto's shock and gaping expression is priceless.

.

.

o12.

.

.

"Do you think we can still get adopted?" Sakura asks him. She is sitting on the windowsill of his room, and he is looking through his closet, because he needs a shower.

"I guess? I don't want to though." He says.

She looks surprised for a moment but then she nods. "I don't either. Not unless you come too."

Sasuke smiles, because that is exactly what he was thinking.

.

.

o13.

.

.

He is woken up by something warm and heavy thrown over his stomach. He recognizes her voice in the dark, without seeing her face, because this is Sakura, and he has everything about her memorized.

She doesn't say anything but he understands, because when she stands up, she is walking funny, so he pulls her into the bed with him, and doesn't give a fuck about what people would say if they are found like that. He wraps his arms around her, caressing her hair and planting soft, soothing kisses on her forehead as she cries and cries and cries.

.

.

o14.

.

.

He wants to confront Orochimaru, but Sakura stops him.

"He'll only make it worse." She says.

Sasuke is forced to promise he wouldn't start anything, but that doesn't stop him from being overly rebellious for the next two months.

.

.

o15.

.

.

"You're 18. You're old enough." Orochimaru tells him. "Now go pack your things, because you're getting a job, your own apartment and a job, and I'm not in charge of you anymore."

.

.

o16.

.

.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asks, and her voice breaks, and Sasuke knows she's going to cry. He can see the tears in her eyes and he doesn't want her to cry because fuck it, that would make him break down completely.

"I won't leave you. I promise." He says.

.

.

o17.

.

.

"Marry me." He whispers in her ear, the night before he is going to be kicked out. "Then you can come with me."

They are snuggled up in his blankets and their clothes are strewn across the floor, the scent of sex still floating around the room.

Sakura kisses him and he knows what she is saying.

.

.

o18.

.

.

The paperwork doesn't take too much time, and now she is Sakura Uchiha, but Sasuke wants her to keep her maiden name, because it's her name, even though Sakura Uchiha sounds to delicious rolling off his tongue.

.

.

o19.

.

.

He is smart, he knows it. He finds a job in Hyuuga Corp. He is soon promoted to a higher position, and he can't help but think that his boss's interest in his personal life has something to do with it.

Sure enough, he gets an email a few days later, saying _I hope your finances are under control now_, and Sasuke wonders when he ever mentioned his issues to anyone.

.

.

o2o.

.

.

"I love you." Sakura tells him one night as they lie in bed. She places a soft kiss on his cheek. She is eighteen now, and she is still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes still shine as bright as they did on that rainy day they first met.

Sasuke pulls her closer and kisses her nose.

"Love you more." He whispers, and he does.


End file.
